reversaloftheheartfandomcom-20200213-history
Detective Pikachu: The True Mystery
Detective Pikachu: The True Mystery, an Adventures in Glowerhaven film is an animated direct-to-television film for the animated series, Adventures in Glowerhaven and stars Detective Pikachu from the 3DS game of the same name. Currently, the project is on hold due to Rare developing a sequel to the Detective Pikachu game. The project will resume once FiddleGriff and Rare reach an agreement on the project. Summary When Tim Goodman and Detective Pikachu visit Glowerhaven for a sweet vacation, Devon Darius feels jealous of the famous Pikachu. but when a mysterious person unleashes a horrible chemical onto the Pokemon of Glowerhaven, the gang must team up with Tim and Pikachu to solve the case! But during this case, Detective Pikachu is apparently hiding a very big secret, and Devon will not stop to get the truth out... Cast * Kaiji Tang as Detective Pikachu * Khoi Dao as Tim Goodman * Figment83 as Devon Darius, a young teenager down on his luck trying to appease Bonnie. * Charlotte Chung as Bonnie, one of the members of Pokesquad and Devon's girlfriend. * Will Ryan as Hopgoblin, TBA. * Yuri Lovelwurl as Ben Tennyson. TBA * John DiMaggio as Plimdax the Conqueror, films main antagonist and a constant enemy of Darius. * Robbie Daymond as Lyle Barker, Devon's surfer friend who is in kind of a pickle with the Orcs ransacking his beach front problem. * Chris Smith as Mewtwo, The enigmatic Pokémon god who seems to have made a deal of some kind with Detective Pikachu and Harry Goodman. His cells were taken to create the drug R, but he wants them destroyed so that no one will be harmed. * Grant Moninger as Mayor Johnson, who asks Pikcachu to find the lost seal of Sarcania. * Danika McKeller as Dr. Angelica Duran, a scientist who studies the milky way. * Darin DePaul as Dr. Yuri Crothen, he is the primary antagonist behind Plimdax. * Pat Frayley as the Barman of "Electabuzz Corner".. * Charlie Adler as Magic Moose, a magician who is interrogated by Pikachu. * F. Murray Abraham as Donagan Pryce: the Casino owner of the Winnerlot. * Peter Dobson - various. Songs * Love In An Elevator by Aerosmith (in the roller coaster ride Techno Speedway). * Old Fashioned by Will.I.Am and Flo Rida * Raindrops Keep Falling on My Head by Devon Darius (played when Devon and the gang are heading into the Beach) * One by Harry Nilsson (played during Rhino attack) * Detective Pikachu by Devon Darius (his own version of Ghostbusters) * Crystal Ball by Florida Georgia Line * I Will Survive (Instrumental) by Gloria Gaynor (Played during a car chase scene) * I’m a Believer by Smash Mouth (Played during the finale) * Don't Go Breaking My Heart by the Film Cast - at the end credits montage. * Endzone by Xhibit. * ???. * ???. * ???. * ???. Funny Scenes * When Devon Darius sees Detective Pikachu, he sings his own version of Ghostbusters, but with lyrics changed to say Detective Pikachu instead of Ghostbusters. * Devon Darius not only sings Raindrops Keep Falling on My Head, he also plays his guitar at the same time. * Pikachu meets Detective Pikachu for the first time! * The Orcs fall into a vat of cheese. * The word Kaken was always argued on pronunciation. * Devon is knocked out by a football. * Detective Pikachu mistook a cloth for a flag piece. * ???. * ???. * ???. * ???. Trivia * In this film, Devon is revealed to be a reckless driver. * This is the first time Devon is shown being a main character. This was due to the character being so popular with fans and audiences. * This is the first time Detective Pikachu is shown on a TV crossover. * This is one of a few episodes to show an ancient Seal of Sarcania. * This is the only time magic was seen because of Hopgoblin. * ???. * ???. * ???. * ???. * ???. * ???. * ???. * ???. * ???.